The Rest is Rewritten
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: This is an AC/DC story. What would happen if Angus died instead of Bon?


The rest is rewritten

"Ronald Belford Scott, get your lazy ass out of this bed this instant. I know you can fuckin' hear me." Malcolm Young growled as he stood over the singers bed. Bon had the covers wrapped around his head and continued to sleep on. Malcolm sighed and looked around the room to find something to wake him with. The curtins were pulled tight, meaning that he was nursing a hangover. Malcolm smiled as he ripped them open.

"God damnit!!" Bon yelled as the afternoon light filled the room. Malcolm yanked the covers off of him and let them fall to the floor. "Do you have a deathwish?" Bon asked in a growl.

"Where's Angus?" Malcolm asked. Bon looked up at the guitarist. His thick, black hair was back, his eyes now a unique shade of green. Bon rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"How the fuck should I know?" He asked. "His YOUR little brother." He attempted to bury his head under the sheet, but it was thin and didn't block light very well. He decided to sit up and find out why Malcolm was really in his room at this time.

"He went to pick YOU up last night 'cause you were drunk." Malcolm said. "Then Phil called and I was in no condiction to drive, so I sent him back out."

"Why aren't you questioning Phil?" Bon asked. "I mean, if the demon went to pick him up, maybe he knows where he went."

"I don't need to ask Phil."

"And why not?"

"Cause I ended up having to go pick him up last night when Angus never showed." Malcolm said. "Now I'm going to ask you again...where is my little brother?" Malcolm was beginning to get angry.

"And I'm going to answer one last time. I. Don't. Know." Bon said. "Now get out of my room." Malcolm stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Now Bon let his worry out. He knew he shouldn't, but his little demon child was missing. His Angus, not Malcolm's. There was history between the two and Bon couldn't even remember coming home last night. He couldn't remember Angus picking him up from Donna and Mike's party.

He silently grabbed the remote that lay on the night stand and turned on the TV that set in the room. The local London news was on. Bon was going to change the channel, because he hated the news with a passion, but a little voice inside his head stopped him. His little voice, no matter how dark it sounded, had never let him down before. He wasn't about to let it get him down now.

"We now take you to Diane Burke, who is live on University..."

"Thank you Mary. Officals have fished the wrecked rental car, registered to a Richard Malfoy..."

_Richard Malfoy_. Bon thought to him self. _Where have I heard that name before..._

****

_"I got a rental." Angus said as Bon looked up._

_ "Why?" Bon asked._

_ "I don't want to be stuck in a hotel for the whole time." Angus said._

_ "Well, how did they take it when Angus Young walked into the rental shop and asked for a car? Did they shit 'emselves or just stand there with their mouths hung open like an idiot?"_

_ "Neither." Angus said. Bon thought that was weird. They were one of the hottest bands of the time and everyone knew who Angus Young was. "Not too many people know what I look like outside of the uniform and I registered under the name Richard Malfoy."_

_ "Richard Malfoy?" Bon asked, unsure if he heard right. "So Dick, what's your first order of business in your new car?" Bon asked, hinting around that he knew something they could do._

_ "Not Dick, Richard, and I'm gonna go joy ride. Wanna come?" _

_ "Hell yes!" Bon said, standing and popping his back. "Someone gotta make sure you don't kill yourself."_

_ "I'm not a crazy." Angus said._

_ "I never said you were." Bon said. "You just suck at drivin'." Angus lifted both his hands to give him a not so friendly salute. Bon got that sneaky little smile on his face, then he playfully tackled Angus onto the bed..._

****

"...Malfoy's car was a '79 black Ford Mustang..."

****

_"Damn Angus!" Bon said as they went into the underground parking lot that their hotel hosted. "That's a little flashy, isn't it?"_

_ "It's a Mustang." Angus said. "They didn't have any Chevy's."_

_ "Where'd you go? 'I-Want-to-Be-Easy-to-Spot Rentles."_

_ "Well, if you don't like it, you don't have to ride in it." Angus said, sliding into the drivers seat._

_ "I never said I didn't like it," Bon began. "But I've just never seen you in something so flashy."_

_ "Well, sometimes flashy turns people on." Angus winked at Bon and Bon gave the deepest smile he had ever done before._

****

"No!" Bon yelled as he pulled the thin sheet off himself. He noticed that he was still in his jeans, but they were unbuttoned and unzipped. That meant he had tried to have fun with someone last night, but...who? Had it been Angus or had there been someone at the party or hell, was it himself? He tried to rack his brain to find the answers to last night while trying to dress himself. He was still half baked from the party he went to last night. He finally found a shirt, though it wasn't exactly on the fresh side, and pulled it on. He pulled on some shoes, not bothering to tie them and left his room. Malcolm, Phil, and Cliff were standing in the hallway, lightly talking.

"Hi Bon." Cliff said when he noticed him. "Thought you would'a went back to sleep."

"I got stuff I gotta do." Bon said, trying to walk around them but ended up walking through the middle of the group.

"You got stuff to do with your junk hangin' out?" Phil asked. Bon looked down, his cheeks turned red, as he zipped his pants and buttoned them.

"If you see my brother, tell him I've been lookin' for him." Malcolm said.

"Aye Capin'." Bon said, trying to sound like a pirate but failing horribily.

****

London was slightly chilly this morning and Bon was beginning to regret not wearing a jacket. London mornings were going to kill him some day. The sun was bright overhead, so it wasn't morning. Bon knew he had probably slept well til noon and that it was just going to be a cold son of a bitch of a day. He rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't believe he was out here. Angus wasn't stupid enough to wreck that pretty little Mustang that he had threw a fit about. Walking down this bridge was something he'd done numerous times. London was beautiful to him and he used this walk to clear his head. But now it was making it cloudy, because all he could think about was Angus. He looked out over the water, how the sun hit it and made it look beautiful, and his heart lightened a little. Then he looked back down the slightly deserted road and saw the wrecker sitting on the edge.

"Why, hello Mr. Scott." A woman said with a smile as Bon approached the police that stood there.

"Who was this?" Bon asked. The woman looked at the broken car than back at Bon.

"His name was Richard Malfoy." She said. "Poor man, what a nasty way to go."

"What you mean?" Bon asked.

"Eye witness say that Mr. Malfoy was driving and swerved to miss a drunk who had wondered out of the pub. Went through that guardrail," She pointed to the broken and twisted metal on the side. "And went off the bridge at sixty plus miles per hour."

"Oh my god." Bon whispered to himself. "Did they find a body?"

"Why the twenty questions?" She asked. "One of your friends?"

"God, I hope not." Bon whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean, I don't think so." Bon said. "But never can be too careful."

"Well, there was the body of a young man that was taken to the city morge. The ID he had didn't match Richard Malfoy, so they are doing to investigation and will call his family soon."

"Who was it?" Bon asked.

"I can't tell you that." She said. "Ask around, you may find out soon anyway."

****

Malcolm was silent when Bon finally got the nerve to go back to the hotel. There was a half-empty bottle of whiskey setting on the table in front of him. Phil and Cliff stood against the wall, silently staring at the floor. Bon couldn't take the silence. It was making him listen to his own voices for once and he wasn't liking what he was hearing.

"Hey guys." He said. "What's up?" It was silent for awhile, then Cliff finally spoke up.

"We got a call." Cliff said. "It was the city morge." Bon could fill in the blanks to what he had gotten from the woman on the bridge. She had to know it was Angus and she wasn't going to tell him. He had never seen her before, but she knew him. Maybe she was a fan...

Bon felt tired suddenly. Tired of the rockstar lifestyle. That's what killed him. That's what killed his Angus. The alcohol had killed him.

****

_ "What are you doin' here?" Bon asked, his words slightly slurred together. Angus stood outside the Mustang._

_ "I got a bad feeling." Angus said. "I'm takin' you back to the hotel."_

_ "And who says I want to go back?" Bon asked._

_ "I do." Angus said._

_ "God, you sound like me mum." Bon said with a smile. "You ain't hidin' a mountain range underneath that there shirt, are ya?" He asked as he started to pull on Angus's jacket and shirt. Angus managed to get Bon into the car while he did that and started back towards that hotel. It was hard when he had a horndog attatched to him at the hip._

_ "Bon, quit it." Angus said. "You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."_

_ "I do Angie." Bon said. "I know exactly what I doin'." Bon rested his hand on Angus's thigh and started nuzzeling his neck. Angus slapped Bon's hand away and tried to focus on his driving. Bon went back to exactly what he had been doing before._

_ "Damnit Bon, you're gonna make me wreck the car."_

_ "Do you care more about the fuckin' car?" Bon asked as he started pouting._

_ "No." Angus said. "I just really value both of our lives and don't want to see them end so early." _

_ "Yeah right." Bon grumbled. He rested his head against the window. "Are you gonna come back to my room?"_

_ "I don't know." Angus said. "When I left, Malcolm had mentioned something about me going and getting one of the other guys. They're pretty wasted too."_

_ "I'm not wasted!" Bon yelled. Angus was glad that the hotel was in view. He got Bon out of the car and shakily managed to get him to the third floor. There, Bon puked all over the bathroom, but was much better afterwards._

_ "Malcolm's making me pick Phil up at a party." Angus said. _

_ "Why doesn't big brother get his head out of his own ass and go do something for himself for once?" Bon asked as he pulled his shirt off and flopped onto his bed. He stared up at Angus with puppy eyes, begging him to take him._

_ "Malcolm's in no condition to drive." Angus said. _

_ "You're cheatin' on me, aren't you demon child?" Bon asked._

_ "No Bon." Angus said. "I would never do that."_

_ "Sure ya wouldn't." Bon whispered. "Do me a favor and don't come back!"_

****

"I didn't mean it." Bon whispered as he slid down the wall he had been leaning against. "I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry Angus. Come back to me, please." But his begging went unanswered. He looked at the calander on the wall. It was Feburary 20, 1980. In about a month, he would've been twenty-eight. But now, he was never going to be.


End file.
